


One of the same coin

by AvengersShip



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, Gen, Implied Relationships, Mario is best bro, Mentions of shipping, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Princess Daisy/Luigi Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip
Summary: Luigi's got problems that's unaware of and Mario is going to be there for him no matter what
Relationships: Luigi & Mario (Nintendo)
Kudos: 75





	One of the same coin

**Author's Note:**

> Luigi's Mansion 3 got me in the feels so I write~

Mario opened his eyes and mumbled in confusion. "Ah?" He doesn't wake unless there is something making noise. He yawned and rolls on his side to get comfortable and within a moment of silence he dozed.

Until a groan brought him back to wakefulness. Oh. So that was it.

He opened his eyes again and watched from the other side of the room to where he can see his baby brother sleeping too. But he was tossing and turning in now that the fog of sleep has lifted from Mario's eyes. Climbing out of bed, the red plumber bounded towards him and can see upon closer look that Luigi is clutching his blankets more tightly and sweat rolling from under his matted bangs. 

"Mario...," Luigi groaned in his sleep, turning his head away from Mario as his hand reached out blindly grappling the air up towards the ceiling. Instinctively, Mario grabs for Luigi's hand and cradles it to bring him comfort. He was ready to shake him awake but Luigi's features softened and his once trembling hand clutched between Mario's hands slowly cease its twitching. His breathing evened out and the once distressed sounds he had made turn to light snoring.

Huh.

Mario sighed and smiled tiredly, gently placing Luigi's still hand onto his blanket covered chest. He goes back to his bed and climbs underneath the covers himself, yawning one more time before sleep takes him to Dreamland.

\---_---_---_---

Mario yawned as he makes his way downstairs. Not fully dressed since it was his day off he felt a little at ease this morning and it was a win for him. Especially for his brother Luigi.

He was sure Luigi would wake up in a fit of tears and hiccups for his older brother last night. The ongoing nightmares had them both on edge and killed Luigi's sleep patterns and some of his moods for months and the elder Mario brother did his best to be there for him and so did their closest friend, Princess Peach. Luigi insisted he was fine but the bags under his eyes and his paranoia were always present in his face and the way he acted towards the citizens, and the naughty children weren't helping when they would scare the poor guy and Luigi would end up curled up on himself or running towards Mario while being chased by the loud brats. It was useless to get Luigi to open up but they didn't push him. He will tell them when he's ready.

Mario spots his little brother in the kitchen and the aroma of food causes Mario to hum, alerting Luigi to his presence.

"Hey bro!" Luigi greeted with excited and a bright smile.

"Morning bro." Mario said. It brought a warm smile to his face to see no bags in Luigi's eyes. He did however notice one thing. "Where's your plate, bro?"

Luigi looked away and Mario almost sighed in annoyance.

"Again?"

"I don't need to eat as much, Mario." He placed the plate of pancakes, eggs, sausage links, and bacon on the table where Mario usually sits and opened the fridge, grabbing the OJ. 

"But starving yourself is okay?" Mario counters.

"I can eat cereal." 

"Luigi...."

"Daisy invited me over so I need a light breakfast, for today." Luigi added, pouring the orange juice in a glass and passing it to his older brother. Mario takes the glass and stares at the other man. He didn't want to ruin this rare moment of peace between them so he indulged for now. But he will bring this back up again later.

"Ms Daisy has been requesting you for a while. If I didn't know better, I'd say she has been hanging out with you." Mario inquired, poking his fork in a sausage and stuffing it in his open mouth.

"Bro...," Luigi warned, but his face betrayed him as he went red to the tips of his ears.

"What?" Mario munched. "I mean, you got the looks and all-"

"Oh my God shut up!"

"Aaand the hips~" 

"I hate you."

"You love me. And I know she does too."

Luigi sputtered and Mario laughed. "You-" Luigi glared hotly at his brother before dropping his head on to the table with a groan. "You are the worst. Why do I put up with you?"

Mario took one bite of his buttery syrup pancake before putting down his fork and getting out of his chair to walk over to Luigi's slump form. "Listen bro, I may be a pain in the butt but I wasn't lying with what I said. Daisy really likes you."

"No she don't." Mario can hear the pout in his little brother's voice and rolled his eyes.

Then a squeal rips through the house as nimble fingers attack Luigi's sides, causing his upper body to shoot up and stiffen as his arms pull up towardd his chest, arching his back to get away from the scurrying fingers. "Waahahaha!! Nononononono!"

Ohoho yesyesyes!" Mario chuckled as his brother squirms under him. "Maybe I should tell Daisy about these hips!"

"Nooohohohoho!" 

Mario knows he'll get yelled at later but right now he will enjoy this moment of brotherly love.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I had fun writing this! Hope you all like it!


End file.
